The Dark War
by Creator
Summary: 2 years after the minwipe, our criminal mastermind is back again! Includes a war between goblin armies and the other speicies of the People...(May include a little romance, but it's okay.)
1. Default Chapter

ARTEMIS  
  
FOWL  
  
THE DARK WAR  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Excerpt From Holly Short's Diary. Disk 1. Secured.  
  
IT had been almost 2 years since the last Artemis Fowl incident; I can't believe I am still keeping count of it. I will reckon most of the officers had putted him out of their minds...Foaly started taunting me again that I miss that Mud Boy.... No way, no chance. Non. Neo. No no no....  
  
I miss him.  
  
Howler's Peak. Most Popular Goblin Jail. Cell 9.  
  
A desperate fairy dwarf gave a small but comprehendible whimper. "Scar'd, aren't ya?" Hissed his cold-blooded attacker, with a blazing ball of fire  
in his scaly hands. Mulch, the fairy dwarf, gave another whimper and scurried off to his own private goblin-free cage. He gave an enormous sigh and sat down near the gray brick wall, grabbed a sharp stone and scratched a line across a box in a chart. Then he just realized something that spread a grin across his face. A diagonal line is every box. That meant only one thing: 2 years have passed. Mulch started removing the bars on his window  
with his gas. Now is the time, he thought to himself, now is the time. 


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter 1: We Meet Again  
  
Fowl Manor, Ireland. Artemis yawned as a new day came, its dawn gleaming on the horizon. He shivered in the morning atmosphere. The 16-year-old boy genius stepped out of his room to see his formal manservant, Domovoi, followed by his sister, Juliet, who seems to be stifling a yawn. "I want to take a walk outside, Butler." The words flew out before reaching his brain. Domovoi was wearing a surprised expression, but Artemis cannot blame him, he spent most of his time sitting in front of the computer screen plotting schemes. A rare thing even in a 16-year-old genius' activity list. He dressed himself in a T- shirt his mother bought in the market, he was even more surprised with himself, for most of his time he wore a black suit. Outside the 2 Butlers were waiting for him, Juliet carrying a tray of breakfast. Artemis picked a buttered bun and walked slowly among the gardens. When he reached the 13th patch, he bent to examine a holly bush, suddenly something stirred in his brain, Holly, have I heard that name before? Artemis searched though his brain, yes; he had heard a person named Holly. While he was trying to remember who it was, he cut off at half thought; it was like he reached a dead end in his search; yet he felt there was more, but something is blocking it. He reached to pick a berry, but before he could a creature burrowed out of the ground. He drew a sharp breath, but Butler was faster, he had already had a gun pointing at the creature's head. Artemis could make out a few features, he, or she, or whatever it is, has a long beard, teeth shaped like tomb stones, and ten stubby fingers; not the right appearance for a common mole. "Good morning to you, master Fowl. I am Mulch Diggums, fairy dwarf. At your service, sir.". 


	3. A little break goes a long way

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this in the past 2 chapters. Well, here goes. I own nothing with the exception of the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I have received a review complaining about short chapters. I am sorry. It is just that I don't have much time, but I will try to lengthen my chapters, anyway, PLEASE read and review!  
  
Chapter 3: One little break goes a long way. Police Plaza, Haven City. Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon sighed deeply, drinking a cool smoothie on her hoverchair in the lounge room of the Headquarters. Suddenly a face appeared on the briefing screen, the plasma computer crackled and sparks flew out at the sudden turn-on. Holly almost dropped her drink. "Surprised you with my handsome face, didn't I?" Chuckled a certain annoying centaur on the plasma screen. "Yes, you did," Replied Holly in a voice of sarcasm, "I wonder how long this computer can stand broadcasting your beautiful face on its screen." Foaly chuckled again, only to annoy the elf captain even more. "Holly, you've been summoned to the operation room for.. Business." Foaly said with a crooning voice." "I'm coming." She replied. Holly made her way though several annoying pixies that talks in high, squeaky voices. 'You name is Holly Short, right?' 'Right.' 'You may enter, and anyway we think that you should cut your hair.'. She ignored them, if you can call 'ignore' a punch on the nose. The door of the operation room slid open. There were only two people: commander Root and Foaly. "Well, Short, we have some news for you." Growled Root, puffing on another of his infamous cigars. Not that he was angry; the growls are just his real voice. "Good news or bad news?" Enquired the captain, who was half suffocating to death in the smoke of Root's cigar in the tiny room. "Both," The commander replied simply, "the bad news: Mulch Diggums has escaped," ignoring his officer's sharp breath and cough, he continued, "the good news: you have earned yourself a two day break.". Holly almost cried out in joy. Okay, a two-day break isn't a really big thing, to you maybe, but to a LEP officer, a break means that the commander favors you and your rank is going to go up like the Himalayas, but considering that Holly is a captain already, and Root is definitely not going to make her commander, she is going to be Root's personal lieutenant. The only rank above captain and below commander.  
"I will be expecting you back in two days," Root's voice cutting though her daydream, which was about going on a dangerous assignment with the latest gear, "if you are not back, expect to be holding the traffic." The threat was, however, incredibly hollow, that one may encouraged to be late. An alarm rang, and several corporals rush though the halls to attend night-duty. Root stood up. "I have an important meeting with the council, Short, so here you are." He threw a rolled-up piece of paper to Holly. Holly unrolled it and read it briefly. It seemed to be about her new privileges and her pay rise. Not bad for 5 years of captain duties. 10 ounces of fairy silver every week, bonus gold for missions. Not bad at all.  
  
A.N: Sorry for the late update, as I said before, I am very busy. The next chap will be up soon, and I AM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS!!! I was meaning to put how Holly meets Artemis again, but it wont fit in this Microsoft Word page!! This chapter is supposed to be called 'Oh boy, Mud Boy', but there is no mud boy in here, so that will be the next chap's title, see you later! 


	4. Oh boy, Mud Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'Artemis Fowl and the Dark War' except the plot and the war.  
  
A.N: Hi again!! Thank you all reviewers for the reviews! There is one thing that I didn't mention in the past 3 chaps (my memory is really bad, right?): NO FLAMES! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!!! Anyway, this chap includes Holly reading the piece of paper in her apartment. That has nothing to do with the plot really, but read it for laughs (actually, you have to read it because that's when Holly decides to visit _______) Chapter 4: Oh Boy, Mud Boy.  
  
Apartment 63, Haven city.  
  
Holly bit the straw of the orange juice she was drinking, wondering how in the name of the Haven city is she going to afford more orange juice. That is a real problem living underground; the natural juices are expensive. Very expensive. That was when she remembered her new rank and her pay rise.  
  
She grabbed the piece of paper Root gave her, reading it carefully. It said (to Holly's delight) that she have the privilege to suspend or even sack lower ranks such as corporals or even captains for a reasonable cause. Underneath all of the rights and responsibilities blah blah blah, there was Root's scruffy handwriting telling her that she cannot suspend or sack Foaly, but can issue small commands to such as 'go away', 'shut up', 'go over there', and even 'make my breakfast'. Although a centaurian breakfast doesn't really appeal to her, a wide grin spread across her face. She decided to go up to the surface, which she never did in the past 2 years with the exception of one shuttle port night duty with captain Trouble Kelp, which wasn't very appealing. Holly yawned, dropped into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Tara shuttle port, luxury personal shuttle lending station.  
  
Holly grinned; life was so much better being Root's lieutenant, one flash of her new silver badge and she had access to any kind of transport available. She chose a luxury personal shuttle, which she had never had ridden besides the time she was with the Mud Boy, the Mud mountain and commander Root, driving the shuttle into a crack on Koboi Laboratory's drain pipes. But she never had enjoyed the shuttle's comfort then. A ladder scrolled down from the shuttle, landing with a small bang on the concrete floor. Holly climbed up into the shuttle. The shuttle isn't very big, but its size was very comforting and cozy. The ship had a fridge, and several soft armchairs in the back. Holly grabbed a smoothie and gave it a big slurp. She threw herself into the driver's seat and started the engines. The shuttle shot into the sky, at lease what you can call a sky when you are living 2000 feet below the ground, with twice as much radar-blocking metal.  
  
Saint Street, road near Fowl Manor, Ireland.  
  
Half an hour later, Holly returned the shuttle and breathed clean, unspoiled air. In times like this, Holly would have flew into the sky straight away, doing loops and playing around in the sky. But she was on a break, so she can't gain access to any LEP equipment except her Neutrino 2000. So she walked, completely shielded. She walked north although she didn't know why, her brain and body seem to be working on their own, moving without registering with Holly. Suddenly she figured out why her brain and body wanted this way. Fowl Manor. Although she was 100 feet away from it, she can see it, towering over the flat land. There is something different about it though. It was a bit bigger. More proud than it had been last time she was in it. While she was still staring at the huge manor, she saw something walking down the street, wearing a black suit. It was male, and a boy. About 16. As the boy drew closer she saw who it was. The danger of the People. The one mud man that can translate gnomish. The one mud man who had abducted her. The one mud man who had been mind wiped 2 years ago. Artemis Fowl. Holly, of course, did not suspect what he has in stored for the People. Not until Holly noticed something. His pet gorillas. They are not here. In stead there was a small figure walking beside him. A dwarf. Mulch Diggums, who had escaped jail 2 days ago. "Oh." Was all Holly can say, her hands went straight to her Neutrino in her leather belt. It was not there. She looked up slowly, an expression of fear on her face. For there was Artemis Fowl, holding up her Neutrino 2000, pointing it at her.  
  
A.N: I hope you enjoyed it!! I never thought the part about Holly's compartment will take so much space. Anyway, you know what to do!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.  
  
A.N: The disclaimer was lame, hey? Yeah, disclaimers are always boring.. Anyway, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!!!!!! *Jumps up and karate chops the computer* whatever.*cools down* on with the story. Well, I have to say, this is a boring chapter, but its important to the plot and this is an important link to the story.*Punches himself on the nose* orgay, lits get orn wif de dory.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelation.  
  
"Now, Holly, I'm not going to hurt you, but this is just incase you think that I'm going to kidnap you again." Said Artemis coolly. "But how did you escape the mind wipe?" "Well, Mr. Diggums here is rather happy to tell me all about the People." The teenager answered. Mulch gave an awkward smile and waved his hands, "And my computer chip here is even more happy to tell me what I had been doing for 3 years of my life." Artemis flicked the disk up into the air, and Holly saw with horror what it had been disguised as. Her coin. She had approved of the coin to be given to Mulch herself. "In fact, several banks have already found out that their cameras and motion detectors has been shut down by a bugged e-mail, and that billions of dollars have been taken." Artemis continued, but then he grabbed Holly by the shoulder into a black car parked nearby. Butler nodded at Artemis, and gave Holly a quick smile. Somehow the elf lieutenant has a feeling that she was not in danger. They arrived at Fowl manor quickly, Butler led Holly though several corridors that might have fit a jet, into a room with a huge bed. Ten times her own bed's size in fact. She also noticed a portrait of Artemis Fowl II on the wall above the bed. She realized that she is in Artemis's room. Artemis sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. Holly frowned. She doesn't feel that this is quite a time for Artemis to comb his hair. Artemis slid open the under desk, revealing several different kinds of stationary, Artemis tapped the eraser twice, then the sharpener, the rubber again, the pencil three times. A few moments after Holly lost count, an electrical humming came from the desk. The mirror flipped back to reveal a screen, the writing table slid open, and a keyboard rose from where the writing table was. "Why so secret?" Demanded Holly, sitting herself in one of the expensive armchairs that might have been thrones. "With both your parents here, you just have to be very careful." Said Artemis, still tapping the keyboard. There was a few minutes silence with the exception of the soft tapping noise of Artemis typing away on the secret computer, then broken by Artemis himself. Artemis turned his chair away so Holly can see the screen. Holly drew a sharp breath. "I think the commander will like to talk to you. NOW." She said, picking up the phone, "What is the phone number to the Sunday newspaper word quiz?" she demanded. "1993 0303," Said Artemis, "and Holly." "What?" Holly snapped, dialing the number. "I will persuade Root to give you another break, okay?" He offered. Holly almost dropped her phone. It was exact thing that worried her. Can Artemis see inside her mind? Holly remembered what Juliet had said in their first conversation; 'sometimes I think he can see what I am thinking too.' Holly shivered. This thing is way too serious. WAY too serious.  
  
A.N: Okay. This chap is too short. So as a token of my sorry ness, the next chap will come 1, 2 or possibly on the same day as this chap. Bye! *Waves at the computer* 


	6. A fration of action

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A.N: Well, we are FINALLY up to the action parts! I know, the last 2 chaps SUCK!!! I admit it myself; I can hardly bare typing it up. There is going to be AF/HS romance soon. And it's going be disgusting. Really disgusting. Holly is going to show herself without cloth. Oh well, be sure you miss it if you don't like in-bed-romance and nudity. Well, this chap is going to be okay, but there will be action. BYE!!  
  
Chapter 6: A fraction of action.  
  
Outside the room, Trouble Kelp screamed, knocking something over. It sounded expensive. Holly burst out of the room, taking her Neutrino 2000 from her belt. A gang of goblins broke though an emergency doorway, charging at them. "Protect yourself, Mud Boy." Growled Root, throwing him a laser. Artemis needs not to be told twice, he fired straight away. The next second, 5 goblins lay on the floor, unconscious. Holly stared at Artemis. "Good aim!" She whispered in disbelief. Artemis simply smiled. Root has jammed the emergency door with a piece of unused pipe on the floor, the door threatened to give way to the goblins outside, who was charging at the door. Artemis took out what seemed like a bottle of liquid. He poured it on to the door, the liquid was red first, then sizzled and cracked, and turned into what seems like concrete. This time both Foaly and Holly were staring at him. "Artemis's concrete acid. Should order some for the LEP, it's my own invention. 50 euro a can in Fowl industries. I'll sell it to you for half prize." Said Artemis as they ran away from the concrete door. Foaly had half a mind to ask for the order form, but thought better of it. "We have an emergency shuttle port, incase enemies invade Police Plaza. Each and every building has a passage way to there too." Holly told him, ignoring Artemis's advertisement. But secretly, Holly would be delighted to be equipped with one of those; she will just have to wish that Foaly will order them. They reached a thick metal door. Artemis could see other citizens of the city waiting for an official to use the password. "Aprite sesame!" Holly whispered into the speaker. The door slid open. Other captains gathered around the doorway to see that no goblins were trying to get in. After knocking out 2 goblins in stolen LEP uniform, Holly and Artemis went inside. " 'Open sesame' in Italian? I was thinking of a more complicated password." Artemis was saying, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking around the room; there were shuttles, of course, but they were built for 2 passengers, in the middle was the mother ship, Root was issuing commands to everybody. "LIEUTENANT KELP!! GUIDE THE CITIZENS INTO THE MOTHER SHIP IMMEDIATELY!!! SHORT, GRAB MUD BOY AND GO INTO A MINISHUTTLE!! BROWN, YOU GO." Artemis couldn't hear the end of the sentence, for Holly had grabbed him by his shirt and started nudging him to the nearest 2-passenger shuttle. The 2- passenger shuttles looked like a plane, with the drivers seat in the front and another seat behind it. It looked tight. "Why can't he call ME lieutenant Short for once? Not fair." Holly was mumbling. She sniffed, and continued hurrying Artemis up the ladder to board the shuttle. Artemis was right. It WAS tight. But somehow the seats stretched as they sat on them. Holly started pressing buttons, then she paused, Artemis saw sweat coming down her hair. "What's wrong?" Artemis enquired, trying to stop panic overtake him seeing Holly panic like this. "I-I-I don't know how to start these new gravity shuttles!" Holly answered, looking for a similar button on pad to start the new shuttle. A crowd of goblins blasted open the thick metal door, and started to go hunting for slow flyers, but the mother ship and all the ships have started up. Except one. "Don't panic, don't panic." Said Holly, unaware of the goblins surrounding them. Artemis raised his hand and pointed at the goblins. "Can we panic now?" He said, mimicking Rupert Grint totally. He turned to the controls Holly was fidgeting with. A light bulb lighted in his head. He understood every single control. With a grin, he pushed Holly's hands away and leveled 2 levers, press a few buttons and with a smile on his face, ran over the surrounding goblins. After they successfully raced though the half-closing tunnel door, Holly glared at him. Foaly's face appeared on a small screen. "HOLLY!! YOU MADE IT!! WITHOUT THE INSTUCTIONS THE OTHER CAPTAINS GOT ON THEIR SCREENS!!!" Foaly burst out, smiling from ear to ear, but his smile faded when he saw Holly's annoyed look. Artemis cleared his throat for attention. "Well, I'll take that as congratulations to me." He grinned. Holly's face would have made Root jealous. Foaly's mouth fell open. He seemed lost for words. "Oh.Okay, you 2 better come into the mother ship." He stuttered. They saw a wall of the mother ship open and they (more like Artemis) flew inside. Foaly was there personally to greet them. Okay, now will be a good time for description. The mother ship is a GIGANTIC ship, which looked like a giant flying building. Actually, it WAS a giant flying building, for thousands of citizens was taking refuge there. Have you ever saw those ferries with shopping centers in them? This is like that. Foaly led Holly to a captain meeting, and led Artemis into a large room. The room was very spacious, every thing from solar pads to sonic detectors, Nuclear power ports to laser gauges. This is Foaly's laboratory. "Well, it will be a while before we get to our destination, so amuse yourself by improving my inventions. You will get paid, I assure you." Foaly smiled. He threw a laser to Artemis. He inspected it carefully. "Hmmm. Good magnet laser here, good triggering too. But using nuclear power to power a electric charge will weaken the laser, and the magnet will weaken it even more. But if you take the electric charge off." Artemis removed the electric charge, "And link the nuclear power point straight to the laser." he took a thing that looked like a rod, and put it place of the electric charge, "Which will prevent reducing the power, and furthermore, if you magnify it." he took a piece of trimmed magnifying glass and slid it into the laser, "The laser will focus, so the magnet will unfocus the laser but not reduce it, but power it up!" Artemis held up his masterpiece and fired it at an empty jar. A laser beam as long an arrow hit bull's eye. Foaly smiled from ear to ear. He took the laser, examined it, and opened a locked cupboard. He put the laser inside. "I'll load the data into the computer soon," The centaur said happily, "and here's your reward." He opened another locked cupboard and took out a huge stack of human money. "Fairy printed and illegal, yes, but also real." He announced proudly, handing the money to Artemis. Artemis counted the money: 2 million. He stared at Foaly in amazement. "You deserved it, but DON'T TELL JULIUS, okay?" Foaly said, Artemis nodded, now stuffing his money into his digital-locked wallet. A loud voice spread across the ship: 'WE ARE GOING TO ARRIVE AT CONGRESS CITY IN 90 DIALS, ALL CAPTAINS MUST RETURN TO THEIR SHIPS!'. "You better go with Holly!" Foaly shouted as he galloped away to the commander. Artemis met Holly on his way to the shuttle. "What have you been doing?" Asked Holly. "Lecturing a centaur about magnifying laser beams." Artemis chuckled. In 3 minutes they were out in the tunnel again, with Artemis flying the shuttle, giving Holly lectures about gravity shuttles. Soon enough they arrived at Congress city.  
  
A.N: Okay, you like that? You know what to do! REVIEW! No flames cuz this is my first fic, okay? This is seriously long, right? 


	7. City Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A.N: Simply enjoy, and not spend your time reading the 'author's nonsense.' thank you! This chapter is highly recommended to be recognized as 'M' or 'R'.  
  
Chapter 7: City Night The Congress city is not like the Haven city, for one thing, sunlight flooded the entire city. Despite how much times Holly has repeated the fact to Artemis, it stilled shocked him. "It's called the sunlight system, it absorbs the light on the surface (on a radar-protected island) and uses the energy to power a giant light hidden under the lenses, causing light to fill the city. Even if it wasn't 100% pure sunlight, Foaly is paying millions trying to bring it into the Haven city." Said Holly as they stooped down to the shuttle port I their small mini-shuttle. The first thing Artemis did when he got off was to look into the sky. The sky, to his surprise, was bright blue. Similar to the sky you see on the surface, only that this one gave light, and had no sun. With the huge buildings towering in the sky, it does not take a intelligent centaur to work out that this was the capital city. The shuttle port was connected to one of the highest towers of the city. Though the windows Artemis could see doors. Thousands and millions of doors. Artemis assumed this was something close to a hotel. And he was, of course, as he usually is, correct. Every inch of the floor was covered with soft, blue carpet. The building had a low climate, so every inch of the air was covered with cool, fresh- feeling air. The first floor had no doors; it had a professional looking front desk. Mobs of fairies were everywhere, with only several captains to hand out keys to the hotel rooms, sorting out the fairies and their families. "I've got no family, I tell ya, all my cousins have died from goblin attacks." One dwarf croaked, Artemis can barely hear it giving a full account of the goblin wars over millions of voices that was buzzing around the room before the captain shoved a key into his hands. Somewhere behind him, Holly shoved him in his back. "I've got our keys.MOVE OUT!! LEP BUSINESS!!! So let's go!" She said as she trod over the narrow path the reluctant citizens had gave them. Finally, after giving another shout about LEP business to an annoying spirit, they arrived at a small space in the corridor. The space was fill was floating platforms. Holly checked their digital keys. She smiled. "Yes! We got a really high floor!" "What's so good about that?" Artemis said curiously. "5 reasons; one, we are away from the citizens and the low-ranks. Two; our rooms have sound-block. Three; we get one of those," She pointed to some bigger platforms with two comfortable-looking chairs in them, "four; we get a good city view and five; we get food delivered to us. But one bad thing; our rooms are linked with a door." She sat down at one of the bigger platforms and looked smug. Artemis joined her on the chair beside her chair. Holly pinches in a few buttons, and the platform began to float across the corridor. Holly relaxed and closed her eyes. Artemis could tell it was going to take some time to reach the top floors, so he followed suit, except that he had his eyes wide open, examining the tube-like lifts as they passed them. The platform stopped at a lift, the lift's door slid open. The platform went inside and started to float up at an amazing speed. Then they will float out and take another lift. Holly never understood why one lift doesn't go straight up, and Artemis was happy to explain how even very power magnets or anti-gravity systems will stop reacting when they get to a reasonable distance from the other magnet at the bottom. When they reached their rooms it was night, and no-one is exaggerating at the time needed to get up there, considering the time they arrived would be the time the sun is setting back on the surface. They ate their delivered meals in silence, had bath in silence, and are now preparing to go to bed (and of course they did all this in their own room.). Holly was wearing an emerald green gown, which looked extremely like a large towel wrapped around her with a complicated knot system. Holly grabbed her spare Neutrino 2000, having gotten orders to give it to the Mud Boy for his protection against spies. Despite the one trillion on zero point one odds of a spy making his way all the way up here without being noticed, Holly opened the door and went though. Artemis was sitting on his bed, wearing a loose T-shirt and loose pants, which are both black. Holly suddenly stared into his eyes by coincidence, and suddenly relaxed. His pale blue eyes which Holly had thought as cold and emotionless was soft and comforting. Holly forgot all about the laser and dropped it on the ground. Several moments later she found herself so close to Artemis she can fell his hot breath. Their lips met. Holly's reputation and reaction screamed in horror while the rest of her moaned satisfyingly. She wanted to be there forever, for eternity, with her hands around his neck, with HIS hands embracing her, with their lips glued together. That single moment stretched forever. She came up, only to kiss him again, and again and again. They both fell into the bed, with their lips still glued together. Holly could feel Artemis's free hand putting the sheets over them. Her common sense screamed and exploded, but the rest of her body refused to move. It wants to stay here, with this Mud Boy, in this bed, for all eternity. The gown Holly was wearing was, however, extremely loose. The movement in the bed was already enough to loosen it so much that it slid off Holly's body. Her sanity exploded like her common sense. As for her reputation, that got pretty much crumbled too. Artemis looked upon Holly. The elf lieutenant wanted to simply scream and cover her body. But she didn't. The next few minutes was a blur to her, she remembered sinking into Artemis's arms.  
* Holly woke up comfortably, which she didn't mind until she found where the warmth and comfort was coming from. She saw Artemis beside her, embracing her totally. She almost jumped up, but instead she sat up on the bed, thinking about what she had just did. HOLLY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Holly yelled at herself silently, YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH A MUD MAN!!! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT, YOU WILL BE SACKED FROM THE LEP IMMEDIATELY!!!!! She climbed out of the bed, carefully removing Artemis's comforting arms, which were still wrapped around her. Part of her wanted to sink into those arms again, and sleep for a little longer when Artemis woke. Holly tied her gown around her hastily, and started to move towards the door. She glanced back at Artemis who was still in bed. "Mud Boy, I'll give you a warning: DON'T TELL ANYONE, alright?" Artemis nodded, "Good. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to change, we have an important meeting to attend, and yes, you are going too." She added. She was at the door when Artemis started talking. "Can't you change here? After all, I've." Holly slammed the door before he can give a recount of what happened last night. Especially after the gown came off. Holly slid into her dull green uniform. She went to her bed and messed it up, just incase. Clipping her badge to her uniform, she opened to door and waited for Artemis at the floating platform. 


	8. The council of war

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 8: The council of war  
  
Artemis found Holly waiting for him outside. She was already on the chair, with her helmet under her arm, pinching in the settings. As the platform floated silently along the corridors, Artemis found himself bursting to talk about last night, but even in his eagerness, he could sense how much Holly didn't want to talk about it. They met Foaly four floors down, and as usual, Foaly was joking and making sarcastic comments, which annoyed Holly very much. "OH SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!!" Screamed Holly, which encouraged Foaly even more. Foaly turned to Artemis and rolled his eyes. "Don't you just love screaming Recon elf captains?" Chuckled Foaly. "NO!" Came the reply from Holly. "That's because you think every single one of them has guns tucked down their throats even if they are 8000 years old, naked and wearing clone shoes in front of you! You worry too much, Holly, even for the people who knew about the war yet-to-come." Said Foaly, 'But if you had slept with a Mud Boy, that's a different matter.' Added Artemis secretly in his head. "NO, I WORRY THE EXACT CORRECT AMOUNT!! IT'S JUST THAT YOU DON'T WORRY!!!!!" Screamed Holly, clutching both of Foaly's shoulders, causing the platforms to collide slightly. Foaly goggled at Holly. "What has got into you?" "NOTHING!!!" "Then I think your common sense or your self control must have got out." Foaly chuckled again. Holly sank back into her chair, looking exhausted. They arrived at a large metal door, quite different from the other doors. Inside was a round, hollow table. It looked perfect for discussion, which Artemis had known they would do. They took their seats quickly and waited for other guests. There was a stout-looking dwarf, a grand-looking elf, a spirit, a pixie, Foaly, Root, several captains and two of Root's personal lieutenants (including Holly). The elf addressed the group. "Now, commander, I trust you have a proof of a goblin army you reported?" Root nodded. "Ask the Mud Boy. He found it, and he has the information." A tiny gap appeared on the armrest of his chair, Artemis slid his disk into the gap, and a 3D blue print of a goblin army and several tube-like machines appeared in the center of the hollow table. The dwarf all most fell off his chair, the spirit gasped, the pixie gave a small squeak and the elf stared at the blue print in astonishment. "Several weeks ago I recovered my memory and found this. I was doing a sonic scan of the world using a sonic satellite for simple amusement, and found a huge sonic blows in Peru, which was strange because the inhabitants of Peru usually hardly even use sonic power, let alone a huge machine. So I had a closer look, and saw this. I decided to do a small research, so I logged on to the most insecure part of the fairy database; the news. From there I found that several DNA cloning prototypes have been stolen, which explains the large number of goblins. I still have not told Foaly everything yet, there is the gap in WHO is organizing the goblins, and WHO can have such intelligence to break both the Howler's Peak security AND Foaly's laboratory's too. May Foaly please tell us the status of Howler's Peak?" He ended, waiting for Foaly's respond. "Surely. When no one picked up the conference link, I logged into the security cameras' status center. Though the cameras I saw the guards all on the floor, sleeping, as it seems. I turned the camera to the cells, and I saw as I had suspected; they were empty. So may Fowl kindly tell us WHO is behind all this?" Demanded Foaly. "I thought you could have known, Foaly! Who is the only non-goblin creature locked in the cells?" Foaly's eyes widened to the size of apples. "The only one clever enough to poison the guards. Koboi." All but Artemis and Foaly either fell out of the chairs, turned purple because of their huge gasps, or had high self-control and simply stared (I am sorry I forgot about Root, who was turning his beetroot red.). The elf broke the silence. "Well? What can we do to stop them? We cannot risk war!" demanded the elf. "WAR IS UPON YOU RATHER YOU RISK IT OR NOT!! YOU AND THE PEOPLE HAVE ONLY TWO CHOICES: TO FIGHT AND RISK GETTING PERISHED, OR STAY AND DEFEND, AND GET WIPED OUT!! IT IS NOT ONLY YOU THIS TIME, IF YOUR PEOPLE IS OVERTHROWN, THE HUMANS WILL BE THEIR NEXT TARGET!!!! (please read this while listening to LOTR movie songs) THE WORLD WILL DIE, YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BESIDES FIGHTING EXCEPT HANDING THE WORLD TO THEM NOW!!! FIGHTING WILL DELAY THEM AND GIVE YOU HONOR, OR DEFEAT THEM AND GIVE YOU PEACE!!! WHAT DO YOU CHOSE? DIE, DEFEAT THEM, OR DIE TRYING? THERE IS NO WAY OUT, FOR THEY HAVE LED YOU IN WITHOUT YOU KNOWING!!! WAR IS UPON YOU!!!" shouted Artemis. It was true. All of it. The humans will die with the People like falling domino blocks. So naturally, silence covered the room. That is, until Root broke it. "The Mud Boy is right! And I have chosen to fight! There should be no denying that the Mud Boy's words are true, for he, after all, has enough intelligence to heal the mind wipe! I shall fight, for honor if not peace! All those who will come with me stand, but heed this; you are not forced! And I don't care if no one is as crazy as me, for I will fight even if I have to do it myself!!!" Several people stood with him; Holly and Trouble, who were his lieutenants, several captains, and Artemis. Seated behind Root, and forgotten by the group, was Foaly. He stood up and talked in a low and growling voice, much unlike his usual one. "Does anyone remember the fall of Calinbor, the centaurian city?" He began. Everyone in the room put on a serious yet pitiful frown, and put their heads down, except for Artemis, of course, who never knew the tale. "Crystal was the walls of Calinbor, wise was the people. The king was Cheiron; the wisest, most civilized, most powerful of all creatures. He was the most ancient of kings, most famous. Then there were the goblins, FILTHY,VANDALISING, DISGUISTING, MOST STUPID creatures of existence!!!" Foaly clutched his hands into fists, Root patted him on the shoulder and sighed deeply, and then let Foaly continue. "They slaughtered the innocent and wise, the young and the old. They smeared blood on the crystal walls, they melted the gate. THEY MURDERED THE QUEEN AND TIED HER BODY ON THE TAIL OF A HORSE, AND TAUNTED THE PEOPLE BY DRAGING HER BODY ROUND AND ROUND THE CITY WALL, SMEARING HER BLOOD ON THE MARBLE FLOOR.... THEY CAUGHT THE KING BY BACK-STABBING, AND TORTURED HIM FOR 3 DAYS BEFORE HIS DEATH.. They cut his organs and laugh at his screams, they chopped his hooves and made him eat them..they starved him.they.they." Foaly was lost for words. Root patted him pitifully and sighed again, He stood up and explained. "Foaly is the heir of Cheiron, although he had kept the secret for many centuries now. and I think what he is saying simply is that he wants the goblins DEAD." After Root said this, the pixie, the spirit and the dwarf stood up, meaning that they would fight. All eyes are on the elf now. After all, he was the prime minister. There was a long silence. Then the elf stood up. "We should fight." He said. 


End file.
